Five Truths
by KatieK101
Summary: Five Truths : Bumblestripe - Although he never confronted her, he always knew that Dovewing and Tigerheart were in love. How could he miss the longing glances they shared at Gatherings? (one-shot series)
1. Breezepelt

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Breezepelt**

* * *

i.

He is born alongside two other kits. They are both she-kits. Crowfeather names them Birdkit and Lightningkit, in honor of the only two she-cats he will ever love.

They both die three nights later.

Crowfeather never looks at Breezepelt the same he looked at his sisters.

* * *

ii.

He decides he is in love with Heathertail when they are kits and she is the first cat to beat him in a race.

* * *

iii.

Thistleclaw is the first Dark Forest cat he meets.

He is only eight moons old. He refuses to train with him.

The next time they meet, Breezepelt is a warrior with three half-Clan, half-siblings. This time he agrees to take Thistleclaw's help.

* * *

iv.

Either he has a good day or a bad day. There is no inbetween.

He does not see in shades of gray.

One day Sunstrike asks him if he thinks he is a good cat or a bad cat. She is met with silence.

* * *

v.

When he finds out what the Dark Forest are planning, he drags Heathertail to the edge of the territory and asks her to run away with him. He wants to tell her why, but right as he inhales a breath to gather his nerve, she says no.

She thinks that he is about to ask her to be his mate.

 _No, Breezepelt. I told you that I could never love you._

 _We're just friends, Breezepelt. Just accept that._

He lets her believe that. He never tries to tell her the truth.

* * *

 **Who would you like to see next chapter?**

* * *

 **This is more of a pre-Dark Forest Battle Breezepelt. I would definitely love to do an after-DFB Breezepelt because Breezepelt is my boi. And on that note: to those of you following Dawn Frost, you know I just announced that my next fic is going to be a Graypool-centric. About that... how do you feel about a Breezepelt!redemption fic? *nervous laughter* Because I think that's going to be a thing. Vote for which fic you'd rather read on the poll on my profile!**

 **Five Truths (5T) is going to be more of a side project for me. There are SO MANY characters in the fandom that seldom receive any attention, and while I would love to write a fic for every single one of them, I obviously can't. So this is the best alternative I can think of; every chapter will be a different character with five different facts. These 'truths' may be canon, but for the most part... nah. Anyway, I'm really excited for it and I hope y'all are too!**

 **~ Katie**


	2. Hazeltail

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Hazeltail**

* * *

i.

Her first catch is a squirrel.

Before she does anything important, she always eats a squirrel for good luck.

* * *

ii.

Out of Mousewhisker, Berrynose and herself, she is the least concerned with their kittypet blood. Who cares where she was born when she is

stronger than Honeyfern

faster than Cinderheart

and bolder than Poppyfrost?

* * *

iii.

Mousewhisker is her best friend. When he starts hanging onto Hollyleaf's every word, she can't help but water the seed of resentment that is planted in her heart.

* * *

iv.

She has the biggest crush on Thornclaw, but she never assumes she has a chance with him.

She sees the way he looks at Blossomfall.

* * *

v.

When Foxleap and Icecloud catch green-cough she sneaks into quarantine to tell her friends about her day and attempt to cheer them up.

She pays for it with her life.

* * *

 **Who would you like to see next?**

* * *

 **A few of you asked if you could request characters, and the answer is yes! Absolutely! However that doesn't mean your favorite character will appear next chapter; it might be awhile. Stay patient with me and they'll pop up sooner or later :)**

 **Remember to keep voting on the poll; as of right now, it's split evenly down the middle xD**

 **Hazeltail was requested by Guest.**

 **~ Katie**


	3. Bluestar

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Bluestar**

* * *

i.

After Oakheart, she swears that she will never fall for a tom again. Most believe that she is incapable of love; but if she could, she would almost certainly love Lionheart.

* * *

ii.

She doesn't realize how much she needs Sunstar until he is gone. She regrets not being a better apprentice to him.

* * *

iii.

The first time she sees Stonepaw and Mistypaw again it is at their first Gathering. She is unprepared for the flood of emotions that slam into her.

She cries herself to sleep that night.

* * *

iv.

Sometimes Whitestorm looks so much like his mother that it's unbearable.

Sometimes he reacts like his father, and it worries her.

* * *

v.

She swears she'll never give a warrior a name with 'heart' - the Warrior Code has no room for hearts; she will always associate the name with the father of her kits.

Then StarClan sends her a kittypet named Rusty, and she doesn't think she has a choice.


	4. Oakheart

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Oakheart**

* * *

i.

Crookedkit is his best friend, and nothing will ever change that.

* * *

ii.

One day he pulls Rainflower aside and demands to know why she resents Crookedjaw so much.

She drags her tail underneath his chin and softly replies, "because he doesn't look like you".

It's the last time he ever speaks to his mother.

* * *

iii.

Bluefur demands his attention because she doesn't look at him like the other she-cats do.

She's interesting. She's stubborn. Being with her is thrilling.

But one day he realizes that he never loved her at all; infatuation is a cruel trick of the mind, not the heart.

* * *

iv.

He raises Stonekit and Mistykit to be best friends. Because if there's one thing that Crookedstar has taught him, it's that there is no greater friend than the one you're born beside.

* * *

v.

After Bluefur, he decides that he'll never take on another mate. He doesn't think his heart - _mind?_ \- can take it.

Then he watches Graypool selflessly take on the role of his kits' mother, and the smile that ghosts his lips is a new sort that spreads warmth to the tips of his claws.

Maybe _this_ is love, he muses.

* * *

(Bonus)

Yes, he decides as he curls up to Graypool in the Warriors' Den, while their kits snore softly in the Apprentice Den, _this_ is love.

The beating of his heart reaffirms it.

* * *

 **I've basically** **had a week off from school because it's been snowing and my whole town has closed down xD The good news is that I've had a lot of time to write! I've pumped out a bunch of these little things so updates shouldn't be so far and few in between, and I've started the final chapter of Dawn Frost.**

 **So far the Breezepelt-fic is winning the poll on my profile, so don't forget to vote on that!**

 **Remember, I will accept requests for 5T, so if there's a certain cat you would like to see a 'truth' about just let me know in a review! (It might take me awhile to get to them, but I'll try my best!)**

 **Oakheart was requested by AnnabethSaysHi.**


	5. Ferncloud

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Ferncloud**

* * *

i.

Nearly a half-moon after being born, she is still called "the she-kit". Brindleface cannot think of a name for her only daughter.

The moment she opens her pale green eyes, she is Fernkit.

* * *

ii.

She's not nearly as lousy as her Denmates paint her to be.

She is fast, just not as fast as Ashpaw.

She is strong, just not as strong as Cloudpaw.

She can hunt, just not as well as Brightpaw.

She can fight well, she just never beats Thornpaw in a match - _no one_ beats Thornpaw in a match.

Ashfur's mentor, Dustpelt, is the only cat who seems to understand this. When he pulls her aside one day and tells her that she's doing fantastic and needs to stop comparing herself to her friends, she spends the rest of the day wondering why her heart is beating so fast.

* * *

iii.

It's her idea to sneak out of camp and lead the dogs away from ThunderClan - they killed her mother and she won't let them kill someone else she loves.

Ashpaw catches her and demands to come along.

Whitestorm catches both of them and persuades them to go to Firestar. Fernpaw is so relieved that he did.

* * *

iv.

She's not as shy as others believe she is. Once she is Ferncloud, she teases Dustpelt about his apparent crush on her more than anyone else.

She's quite the flirt. She's such a tease.

Of course, no one ever believes Dustpelt when he spreads these lies about his sweet, innocent mate.

* * *

v.

She can hunt and fight just as well as any of her Clanmates. The reason she retires to the Nursery is because nothing else brings her as much joy as being the mother of Dustpelt's kits.

She wants every queen to experience that same joy, and every queen who passes through the Nursery is so thankful for her tender guidance. The time they spend in the Nursery with her is some of the happiest moons of their lives.

* * *

(Bonus)

"C'mon Ferncloud, I promise I won't tell them! Just whisper it: who's your favorite kit?"

"Dustpelt, _you're_ my favorite kit. Now stop pestering me and go groom your pelt before the sun-high patrol sets out. You look like you just crawled underneath a bramble thicket!"

If it wasn't for Ferncloud, Dustpelt would _always_ look like a bramble thicket.

* * *

 **I've received a few reviews pointing out that some of these characters aren't exactly "minor characters" (i.e. Breezepelt and Bluestar), and that they were expecting characters who played an even smaller part in the books. Rest assured, these characters will also receive their own chapter, but it might take some time. I do try to base these truths off plausible facts or hints from the books, and it's not exactly easy to come up with five truths for a cat who only ever speaks a few lines. Of course I'll try, but right now I'm just doing the characters that I find easiest :)**

 **With that being said, when I said I wanted to focus on the minor characters, I meant cats who simply don't receive a lot of attention in the books or from the fandom. So while Breezepelt and Bluestar may have played substantial roles in the books, how often to they come up in conversation? When is the last time you read a good fic about them? So perhaps I should have been more clear: unless brilliance strikes me and I just _have_ to write it, don't expect to see a chapter on Brambleclaw or Lionblaze or Squirrelflight (sorry to the reviewer who requested Ivypool!). **

**With all that being said, I'm simply trying to shine a spotlight on the cats who don't typically receive much attention in the fandom :) Thank you to every reader who has taken time to leave a review, unsatisfied or nah! I hope you enjoyed this 'truth' as well!**

 **Ferncloud was requested by LittleGrayOwl.**


	6. Russetfur

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Russetfur**

* * *

i.

Her sister is the perfect one.

The pretty one. The friendly one. The soft one.

Her name is Scarlett.

Her own name is Red; simple, boring.

It's painfully clear who is mother's favorite.

When Cederstar calls her Russetpaw, she feels a weight lifted from her shoulders.

* * *

ii.

She may not be soft and delicate like her sister, but in ShadowClan that is a blessing. She quickly learns that ShadowClan does not tolerate weakness.

The Clan deputy, Raggedpelt, makes sure she doesn't forget that. And when he thinks she doesn't notice, he stares at her with a sort of fire burning in his eyes that makes her wonder…

* * *

iii.

Eventually the majority of ShadowClan come to accept and even respect her. She's trained hard to earn her warrior name and she's proven her loyalty to the Clan.

She is a valued member of the Clan to everyone except for Blackfoot.

He pushes her and goes out of his way to torment her, and she thinks she hates him.

Like Raggedstar, he looks at her with fire blazing in his eyes, but it's a different fire.

It scares her.

* * *

iv.

One night he is Blackstar, and on that night she becomes Russetfur, deputy of ShadowClan.

The fire still burns in his eyes like smoldering embers, but she knows what it means now. She also knows that her eyes reflect the same sort of fire, but they will never act upon it.

She thinks that her deputyship is meant to be a peace offering - or maybe an apology for the truths they will never confess.

* * *

v.

When the cliff begins to crumble underneath Smokepaw, she acts on instinct and lunges forward to save him.

Her weight is his death sentence. The ground groans beneath her in protest, and Smokepaw's eyes meet hers just along enough for her to glimpse the utter horror there.

That desperate gaze haunts her in her sleep.

* * *

(Bonus. i.)

When it becomes clear that their will be a battle with ThunderClan over the border, her Clanmates whisper that she should stay behind.

They think that such an old cat should not be allowed to participate in battle. They think it's too dangerous.

Blackstar pulls her aside the eve of the battle, and she knows what he wants to talk about. Except they don't talk. They simply look at each other, staring into each other's eyes, and the fire that still lingers there speaks for them.

"Don't get yourself killed," he finally rumbes. His voice is husky and low and she knows that he doesn't like it, but he's never been able to control her. If she wants to defend her Clan and its' honor than she will.

She musters a wiry grin. "No promises," she retorts. They share a chuckle.

Neither of them are laughing at the end of the battle.

* * *

(Bonus. ii.)

StarClan is too peaceful for her liking. It's soft and pretty and it reminds her of the sister she left behind.

When he dies, she is the first cat to greet him. She yells at him and claws his ear, and he yells at her and blames her for her own death.

They glare hatefully at each other, but the fire in their eyes is brighter than ever, and if she is certain of only one thing, she is certain that StarClan will never be too peaceful again.

* * *

 **This was longer than I planned, but I freakin' love Russetfur so it just couldn't be helped! Blackstar and Russetfur are my ultimate 'what-if' couple so I apologize for the shameless amount of moments I tried to stuff in this chapter xD**

 **Russetfur was requested by Guest.**


	7. Snowfur

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Snowfur**

* * *

i.

From the moment they are born, some part of her has always known that Bluefur will be great.

She only wishes she could have lived to witness it.

* * *

ii.

One time she attempted to view Thistleclaw from her sister's eyes.

Bluefur looked at him and saw an arrogant and reckless tom who would lead ThunderClan to their doom.

She looked at him and saw a confident and brave warrior who could usher ThunderClan into a brilliant new era.

That is the moment when she realizes she is in love with him.

* * *

iii.

Most cats view her white pelt as a disadvantage in the vibrant green forest, but white is her favorite color.

It is pure, clean. It's the color of fresh snow and fluffy clouds. White is a hopeful color - a clean slate that can be painted into anything

When her son is born, she thinks he is already named.

* * *

iv.

As a kit, the elders tell her horror stories about the infamous Thunderpath. She vows to never cross it.

The irony slams into her the same instant that the monster does.

* * *

v.

She will never forgive herself for charging onto the Thunderpath and leaving Whitekit without a mother. She will forever blame herself for Thistleclaw's fate.

In StarClan, it is difficult to be depressed, but somehow she manages it.

That is, until a tiny blue-gray she-kit appears in StarClan in need of a mother. Snowfur is delighted to take on that role.

She smiles down at Mosskit, and hope that Bluefur is smiling down at Whitepaw.

* * *

 **Before I do anything else, I'm only going to ask this once: please stop reviewing my other fics and asking me when I'm going to update Dawn Frost. Yes, I know it's been a few months since I last updated it; no, I'm not abandoning the fic. I'm working on the epilogue as I type this, and it's over halfway complete, but this is the very last chapter of Dawn Frost and I when I post it, I want to be completely satisfied with the outcome. Dawn Frost is my baby. It means a lot to me. I want the epilogue to be something that I'm proud of, and I want you guys to love it just as much as I do.**

 **While I appreciate the support that Dawn Frost receives, if you have any questions then please review Dawn Frost (not any of my other fics), or please feel free to PM me! I don't bite, I promise :) If you review this fic (and I hope that you do!), make sure it proteins to one of the Truths.**

 **Anyway, quite a few people requested Snowfur, and this Truth was a lot of fun to write! I would love to write a full-length fic for her one day (I actually tried once, but deleted it after only five chapters - I believe it was called 'Thistles in the Snow'?). So I hope you guys enjoyed it as well!**

 **Snowfur was requested by Emberflame, 2lazy2login, Ran, etc.**


	8. Tawnypelt

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Tawnypelt**

* * *

i.

She is not her father, but she is also not her brother.

Bramblepaw is willing to prove himself again and again, no matter what.

She has an overwhelming desire to be accepted, and to be the best warrior she can be. ThunderClan will never stop staring at her like she is the daughter of Tigerstar, and one day she tires of trying to prove herself to stubborn cats.

She flees to ShadowClan, and vows to never look back.

* * *

ii.

She does look back once, not very long after she's left in the first place.

Tigerstar is no more and Firestar promises that ThunderClan will welcome her back.

She likes Firestar. He is a noble warrior and will make a fair leader, and she's tempted to give him a chance, except.

He is very handsome. He is very easy to like.

He has his heart set on Sandstorm, and even an apprentice like herself knows that she has no chance with him.

She refuses his offer, but asks that he will never forget her.

He agrees, but asks the same in return.

* * *

iii.

ShadowClan welcomes her because they must: at the time, Tigerstar leads ShadowClan. But once he is dead, Blackstar has a decision to make: exile the young she-cat, or allow her to prove her worth.

Blackstar allows her to stay, but his son, Rowanpaw, is responsible for "making her feel at home".

Rowanpaw doesn't trust her. He wants her gone. It is a test, and Tawnypaw knows it.

She will grit her teeth and endure his distrust and his mocking, but as soon as she has secured ShadowClan's loyalty, she will smother him in his sleep.

* * *

iv.

Her plan doesn't play out like she intends.

In her defense, Rowanclaw caught her off guard when he stood in front of the entire Clan and publically asked her to be his mate.

She couldn't reject Blackstar's son right there, in front of everyone! That is her excuse and she sticks to it, even though it is a lie. She's loved Rowanclaw ever since he was a fox-hearted apprentice.

* * *

v.

They have three, perfect kits: a lovely daughter and two strong sons.

The creamy-colored she-cat is named Dawnkit, to symbolize what this means for herself: a new dawn, in which she is a queen and knows of a mother's fierce love, and will forever be changed.

The dark ginger tom will be named Flamekit, in honor of the cat she promised never to forget.

The dark brown tabby will be named Tigerkit, as a sign to the other Clans: she is not ashamed to call herself the daughter of Tigerstar, and she will not flinch from their whispers ever again.

* * *

 **Before anyone asks, yes, I am STILL working on DF, but I hope have completed the epilogue within by Monday, so... keep an eye out for that ;)**

 **Moving on, I wrote this instead of doing math homework, and I actually found myself really enjoying Tawnypelt. She might have been overshadowed by Bramblestar, but she's lived a very notable life of her own! I admire her for leaving ThunderClan and joining ShadowClan, and I can't say that I blame her; I love ThunderClan, but ShadowClan FTW!**

 **I think I also really like the idea of her having a crush on Firestar as an apprentice? He seems like the kind of tom she would like, and I think she would be attracted to his seniority as well. Of course her feelings are completely one-sided (you cannot convince me that Sandstorm isn't his soulmate), but it IS canon that in The Darkest Hour, Tawnypaw does ask that he never forget her. I forget how the scene went, but I like the idea, so I took some creative liberties :) If anyone ever writes a FirexTawny fic, let me know!**

 **Lastly, I was on the Warriors Wikia doing some research for this Truth, and I have to say... I swore not to read the Vision of Shadows arc, but it actually sounds really cool (even though several of my ShadowClan babies are dead...). Have any of you read it, and would you say it's better than the last few arcs?**

 **Tawnypelt was requested by Kindle-Feather.**


	9. Icecloud

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Icecloud**

* * *

i.

She is spoiled by Dustpelt and Ferncloud since birth.

It is to be expected; after all, she is their first she-kit since Hollykit and Larchkit.

Her brothers are not jealous, fore they spoil her too.

* * *

ii.

She hates her white pelt.

It is pretty. It is not practical.

Squirrels and ShadowClan warriors alike will see her coming long before she can sneak up on them.

When she is apprenticed to Whitewing, she wonders if Firestar can read minds.

* * *

iii.

One day, it becomes obvious that Lionblaze and Cinderheart belong to each other.

She is not hurt. She only had a kitten-crush on him, anyway.

But she does not protest when Mousewhisker comforts her, first with his words and then with his tongue.

* * *

iv.

When Ferncloud is murdered in the Dark Forest Battle, Icecloud grieves for her mother as only a cherished daughter can. She knows that no cat will ever replace her wonderful mother, but she cannot help but snap at Dustpelt when he grieves harder than the rest of them.

"She was his other-half," Whitewing whispers gently in her ear. "His best friend. It's a different sort of loss."

She nods, but does not understand.

* * *

v.

She understands just three days after the Battle.

When Foxleap dies from his wounds.

* * *

 **Gahh, I love Icecloud so much, I can't believe she wasn't one of the first cats I did! The poor girl deserves more love from the fandom then she gets; I've basically abandoned Rebel, but I would love to write some sort of fic for her one day - one that I can actually complete!**

 **Speaking of completed stories, I posted the epilogue of Dawn Frost today! GO AND READ IT! 3**

 **Icecloud was requested by Azureflower.**


	10. Mistystar

Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.

* * *

 **Five Truths About Mistystar**

* * *

i.

She may have forgiven Bluestar, but Graypool will always be her mother.

* * *

ii.

When Leopardstar pulls her aside and asks her to be her new deputy, she says no.

She cannot take Stonefur's position and she cannot serve under the friend that who watched as he was murdered.

That night she dreams of Stonefur; the next dawn, she tells Leopardstar she's had a change of heart.

* * *

iii.

She births four kits: Reedwhisker, Perchpaw, Primrosepaw, and Pikepaw.

Three of them are caught in the torrents and swept away. She is protective of Reedwhisker ever since.

* * *

iv.

Sometimes, when she stands outside her den and watches Reedwhisker sort patrols, she thinks she can see a regal blue-gray she-cat watching a flame-pelted tom do the same.

* * *

v.

Although she will never admit it, she has always found Firestar attractive.

* * *

 **I have mixed feelings towards Mistystar. I loved her as a warrior (she was my fav for awhile) but as a leader, I'm kinda 'eh' about her.**

 **I published a new fic! 'How to Come Home', you should check it out :)**

 **Mistystar was requested by Guest.**


	11. Brindleface

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Brindleface**

* * *

i.

Brindlekit is only four moons old when she realizes that Frostkit will be beautiful.

She is an apprentice when she finally realizes that her beauty will never compare to her littermate's.

* * *

ii.

It does not matter that she is not pretty, because she is a skilled hunter and climber. ThunderClan will admire her for her skills, and that will be enough.

At least, that is what she used to tell herself.

Now she only watches longingly as Whitestorm compliments her beautiful sister.

* * *

iii.

She decides to prove herself by doing what no other ThunderClanner would dare: catch a fish.

Ultimately, she nearly drowns and must be rescued by ThunderClan's newly-minted deputy, Redtail.

His whiskers twitch in amusement, not anger, and she doesn't realize until later that he gazed at her the same way that Whitestorm gazes at Frostfur.

* * *

iv.

One moon later, Redtail is her best friend.

Two moons later, Redtail is her mate.

* * *

v.

"She's pretty," Sandpaw comments one day, watching Spottedleaf from afar. Her voice is laced with a hint of longing.

Brindleface remembers her youth and the time she wasted comparing her beauty to her sister's, and she is determined that her daughter will not repeat her mistakes.

She licks Sandpaw's cheek and says, "beauty isn't everything, Sandpaw. You're very fast, and the Clan will love you for it… promise me that one day, you'll be the fastest warrior in ThunderClan?"

Sandpaw is barely six moons old, but she already has more ambition than her mother ever did; Brindleface suspects it comes from her father. "Okay," she chirps happily, green eyes glowing. "I promise!"

* * *

 **I honestly feel like this doesn't do Brindleface much justice, and I wish I could have mentioned something about her death in the original arc, but once she learns to love herself (with Redtail's support) I think her story would come full circle. I'll probably write a longer one-shot about her one day because I was always fond of her.**

 **Brindleface was requested by Valeska'sgirl.**


	12. Foxleap

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Foxleap**

* * *

i.

He is completely unlike any of his siblings.

Spiderleg is short-tempered and bold.

Birchfall is naive but compassionate.

Icecloud is relatable, sensible, and determined.

But him?

If Foxleap had his way, he would settle disputes with jokes and that infectious grin of his.

* * *

ii.

He has a couple of friends in every single Clan. He is extremely popular.

But his best friend is the one he was born alongside.

* * *

iii.

Maybe it's his adventurous spirit or maybe it's his delusions of grandeur

But he is convinced that if ever faced with a fox, he would be able to communicate with it.

* * *

iv.

Despite his massive popularity, he never takes on a mate.

Ivypool is the only she-cat he has ever liked, but she has no time for him or that mischievous gleam in his eyes.

* * *

v.

He does not have many regrets.

He will always regret leaving Icecloud behind, with tears shining in her too-blue eyes.

* * *

 **I love Foxleap just as much as I love Icecloud. They're one of my all-time favorite sibling duos, right up there with Crookedstar/Oakheart and Mistyfoot/Stonefur. I would love to write a story about them one day!**

 **If you're looking for any good Foxleap fics, one of my favorite Warriors fics is about him! _The Challenge_ , by Jeffery Dahmer. The link is in my bio :)**

 **In case you missed it, I recently uploaded chapter four of How to Come Home! Check it out and leave a review, if you have them time :) I appreciate it!**

 **Which sibling duo is YOUR favorite?**

 **Foxleap was requested by basically everyone, at some point or another.**


	13. Tinycloud

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Tinycloud**

* * *

i.

Clovertail names her for her size; she is small, delicate, and light.

Leafstar names her for her appearance; she is white, fluffy, and has sky-blue eyes.

Bouncefire thinks her name is very misleading, and has a scar on his muzzle to prove it.

* * *

ii.

She can raise her voice and mimic bird calls.

* * *

iii.

As an apprentice, she is the reason Sparrowpelt can't have a moment of peace. His apprentice is full of energy and sass and will surely be the death of him.

As a warrior, she is the reason Sparrowpelt grins like a bird-brain. His mate is full of passion and spirit and gives him a newfound purpose.

* * *

iv.

She is very close to her mother, and the pair often bask in the sunlight together and share gossip.

She is the one who suggests that Clovertail peruse Patchfoot's affections.

They are mates within the next moon.

* * *

v.

At times she frightens Sharpclaw, because she is similar to Cherrytail and SkyClan won't be able to survive two of them.

* * *

 **Tinycloud is kinda a 'meh' character for me, but this was really easy to write and I enjoyed it. I've never given her much thought before, but I think she has a lot of potential for an AU fic ;))**

 **I realized I haven't done a SkyClan warrior until now, which is odd because I love SkyClan, so the next few truths will probably be SkyClan-centered. There REALLY need to be more fics about them because they have so many canon warriors who receive absolutely no attention, and that in itself is a tragedy. If you ever want to read a SkyClan-based fic, I have one titled "The Impossible Life of a SkyClan Warrior" (though updates are currently scarce), and I beta the series "Blue Moon" by InkblotLeaf. Check them both out!**

 **So... yeah. Please recommend a SkyClan cat for next chapter :) You can suggest a cat from the new series (i.e. Pebbleshine, Hawkwing, etc), though I most likely won't choose them because... I haven't read the new series...**

 **"a SkyClan cat" was requested by** **Foreststar of WindClan.**


	14. Sharpclaw

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Sharpclaw**

* * *

i.

He remembers more about his mother than he admits.

Her name was Jessamy. She was a kittypet, but run away from home when the twolegs began to take an interest in her kits.

She taught him and his littermate, Flower, how to fight and hunt and fend for themselves in the wild.

She was proud and protective, and he will never forget the instant that she crossed the thunderpath and was hit by a monster.

He remembers more about his mother than he admits, but he remembers her death most vividly, and he does not like to dwell on that.

* * *

ii.

Sandstorm is striking and quick-witted, and even if he entertains feelings for her, he is not bird-brained enough to ever peruse her.

Her heart belongs to Firestar. And inwardly, he knows they would kill each other within the moon.

* * *

iii.

He deserves to be the leader of SkyClan, but he will respect StarClan's decision.

In the meantime, he will make Leafstar prove her right to lead with every decision she makes.

* * *

iv.

Cherrypaw is a pesky apprentice with an overwhelming desire to prove herself and a lot of growing up to do.

Cherrytail is a confident warrior full of strength and spirit and perhaps some wisdom, and she is positively radiant.

He is proud of her; first as her mentor, then as her mate.

* * *

v.

He does not think he would make a good father. He is short-tempered and hard to love.

But he bends to Cherrytail's every desire, and when she wants to expand their tiny family, he does not protest.

* * *

(Bonus)

He handles being a father like no one but Cherrytail ever expected him to.

He may bark orders to his Clanmates and challenge Leafstar's every command, but for his kits, he is

Patient

Loving

Forgiving

Proud

and full of so, so much adoration.

* * *

 **This was another fun truth to write! It flowed naturally and besides, Sharpclaw is always a fun character. I would love to write a short fic or one-shot exploring his and Cherrytail's relationship, how it blossoms from mentor/apprentice to mates, but I have too many projects to really sit down and focus on one. Soo... if anyone ever decides to take on the task, please let me know! :)**

 **I'm still focusing on SkyClan characters because, gosh dangit, they deserve more attention in these archives! So if you would like to see one of your suggestions featured, I suggest requesting a SkyClan cat! :)**

 **Sharpclaw was requested by Niqhtshadow** **.**


	15. Echosong

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Echosong**

* * *

i.

She is born into the life of a kittypet.

She has a brother named Dakota and a sister named Frost.

She is the only one who dreams of cats with stars in their fur.

* * *

ii.

One night, long before SkyClan, she is cornered by a large tom. Her twolegs grab her before the tom can, but she remembers the night with frightening clarity.

She wonders why StarClan allowed such an encounter, until one night, she stumbles across a she-cat named Fallow. She… wasn't so lucky.

Echosong comforts her and convinces her to join SkyClan, where nothing like that will ever happen again. There, Fallowfern thrives and Echosong is always ready to soothe a she-cat or tom who have endured something similar.

* * *

iii.

Inwardly, she always hopes that she will die before Leafstar runs out of lives; she does not think she can bear to serve a leader who is not her loyal best friend.

* * *

iv.

Gathering herbs is one of her favorite pastimes; she thinks it is relaxing. Her favorite herb is daisy leaf, because the flower is so pretty.

* * *

v.

She never develops feelings for a certain tom, but she has always been fond of Bouncefire and his infectious energy.

* * *

 **I like Echosong but she isn't a favorite of mine, so I don't have any particular headcanons for her. I view her as a strong, independent she-cat who never struggles with forbidden love, but is always ready to comfort anyone who has had their heart broken, abused, or hurt.**

 **Just to be clear: Echosong was not raped. Fallow(fern) was. Touchy subject, I know, and by no means canon, but it's never addressed in Warriors. I'm not sure it should be made into a huge plot point unless the author can absolutely do the topic justice, but I wanted to mention it here because my one headcanon for Echosong is that she would be the perfect cat to go to for anyone who has ever been faced with anything of that nature.**

 **In my mind, she's like everyone's wise, older sister who has advice for everything and will always let you cry on her shoulder.**

 **That's three SkyClan one-shots down, so if you want to request a non-SkyClan cat - go for it! They'll definitely appear more in the future, so if you want a 5T for, say, Ebonyclaw or Rockshade, etc, feel free to make a request!**

 **Echosong was requested by several users.**

 **NOTE: I revived my Tumblr today! You can follow me there, submit artwork (PLEASE!), ask me questions, request headcanons, etc etc etc. I really want to be able to interact with you guys more often, so please, go hit me up there! Same username and profile image as this account :)**


	16. Rainfur

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Rainfur**

* * *

i.

At birth, he is named Rain, because without rain nothing can survive.

His mother is a she-cat called Primrosepaw, and she tells him stories of 'Clans' and warriors, where cats join together and defend each other like kin.

He becomes obsessed with the stories, and asks his mother for a warrior name. She dubs him Rainfur, and asks for her own mother to smile down upon him.

* * *

ii.

His mother is killed by a twoleg dog, and the pain he feels when he finds her savaged body is unlike any other. He vows to forget all about the Clans she loved to tell him stories about - that's all they ever were, anyway.

Just stories.

However. He introduces himself to Petal as Rainfur.

* * *

iii.

He never intended on taking a mate, but he cannot help but grow attached to Petal.

She reminds him of his mother; kind, born with a fighting spirit.

He believes she could do much better than him, yet she licks his scars and tells him to hush.

* * *

iv.

When Firestar invades his forest searching for some "SkyClan", Rainfur knows exactly who he is; one of those fabled Clan cats.

He swears that he will not join the Clan, because it would remind him too much of his mother, and it still hurts to remember her.

That is, until they help him save Petal from her angry twoleg, and he no longer has a choice.

* * *

v.

He dies in the rat battle and leaves behind an adoring mate and two innocent kits.

However, he does not mind. He owes them Petal's life, and he would gladly sacrifice his for hers.

Besides. Primrosepaw is waiting for him in StarClan.

* * *

 **I think Rainfur is a fascinating character because we really don't know why he has a Clan name. _Snatched: The Story of Snowkit_ (by Prin Pardus) does an excellent job of explaining this and I felt no need to give him any other backstory. But then I had the thought 'what if his mother was a warrior' and I liked that idea, so I ran with it!**

In case it wasn't clear, I implied that Rainfur's mother was Primrosepaw, one of Mistyfoot's kits who were swept away by the river. That would make her Reedwhisker's sister! I don't think her brothers survived, but I like the idea that Primrosepaw did, settled down, and told her own kits stories of RiverClan.

 **Echosong was requested by Snowfall16. Repeatedly. xD**


	17. Dustpelt

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Dustpelt**

* * *

i.

He is born alongside another tom-kit; his brother.

The skittish one who doesn't venture out of the Nursery until he's nearly two moons old: Ravenkit.

* * *

ii.

Sandpaw is naturally skilled and oh-so pretty, and Dustpaw already knows that one day, she is going to be his mate.

Even if she swears she will never have kits... she'll come around eventually.

* * *

iii.

If he is completely honest with himself, he is not sure why he despises Fireheart so much.

Maybe because of his kittypet blood.

Maybe because Sandstorm clearly fancies him now ( _traitor_ ); maybe because he was so close to Ravenpaw whereas Dustpelt only disowned him, and now his brother is dead.

Maybe because Fireheart is everything that he always wanted to be.

… honesty is overrated, anyway.

* * *

iv.

He is first drawn to Fernpaw because she reminds him of Ravenpaw:

Loyal and compassionate, but not quite suited towards the harsh reality of being a warrior.

He watches Darkstripe scold and deride Fernpaw, and he feels like he is watching Tigerclaw mock and torment his brother again.

He never did anything about it then. He's going to something about it now.

If Bluestar won't assign Fernpaw a new mentor, then he's going to make sure that she always has a friend; someone she can depend on with her life.

It helps that she gazes at him like no one else ever has before; like he is StarClan in her (pretty green) eyes.

* * *

v.

Ferncloud is his very best friend, and he would be fine if she was his only friend.

However, she insists that he make an effort to be social, so he befriends Brackenfur, Sorreltail, and Rainwhisker as well.

Cinderpelt, although a little _too_ friendly for his taste, is a wonderful listener when he fears that he will never be a good father.

Eventually he and Sandstorm rekindle their friendship as well, and he is so thankful that Ferncloud pushed him out of his comfort zone.

* * *

(Bonus)

He is the one who named Spiderleg, Hollykit, and Icecloud.

* * *

 **Dustpelt is such a wonderfully developed character, and yet he receives no love! I've already mentioned that I would love to write a short fic about him and Ferncloud one day, and I'm still considering it! Maybe, instead of a multi-chapter fic, just a really long three-shot? Thoughts?**

 ***NOTE: I've created an Archive of our Own account! It's under my usual penname (KatieK101), so if you see someone posting my fics there with my username, it's me and not a copycat :) I'm in the process of uploading DF and 5T to that account right now!**

 **Dustpelt was requested by KatieK101** **(because again, he receives no love).**


	18. Rainflower

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Rainflower**

* * *

i.

In RiverClan, beauty gives you an advantage.

Rainkit is beautiful from the moment she is born, and only has to bat her eyelids for the Clan to fall at her paws.

* * *

ii.

Shellpaw has padded after her ever since they were apprentices; has caved to her every desire, every request.

She thinks he's handsome and noble and strong, and the only tom who deserves her.

* * *

iii.

She's always dreamed of being a mother and raising kits that RiverClan will be proud of.

Oakkit and Stormkit are exactly what she's always wanted.

* * *

iv.

… until the accident.

Crookedkit is everything she's always hated, always frowned upon, and to claim him as her son would be to turn her back on everything she's ever known.

She can't break her own rules for her son… or her mate.

* * *

v.

At the time it seems like her only option, but as she grows old and finds herself without a mate and without kits, she realizes that she was wrong.

Beauty isn't everything.

Beauty is a curse.

Unfortunately, so is pride.

* * *

(Bonus)

Some apologies require no words.

When Shellheart joins her in StarClan, they simply gaze into each others' eyes until he steps forward and licks her cheek.

When she begins to apologize to Crookedstar, he stops her and simply touches his nose to her shoulder.

And for the first time in all her life, she is truly happy.

* * *

 **I've never done a villain before, and while Rainflower doesn't technically count, she's one of the most hated characters in the fandom. So, here we go! Shellheart, Crookedstar and Oakheart all deserved better, but I tried to give it a happy ending. I think Rainflower was pretty spoiled rotten as a kit/apprentice and came to expect perfection, so while she is the worst mother in the series, perhaps some of that blame could be placed on her kin/Clanmates?**

 **Sidenote: it's come to my attention that some of you have never read Snatched: The Story of Snowkit. If you haven't, then please do yourself a favor and go read that masterpiece immediately; it's easily one of the best (if not the best) book in this archive.**

 **Special thanks to Moonstar, who went and reviewed nearly every chapter of 5T!**

 **Rainflower was requested by Azureflower.**


	19. Mousewhisker

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Mousewhisker**

* * *

i.

As an apprentice, he struggled with how he fit in.

Berrypaw was the loud, boastful one; the one who commanded attention.

Hazelpaw was so full of determination, and she never struggled with their kittypet roots.

Mousepaw always felt out of place; like he was wearing a collar around his next that was too tight.

* * *

ii.

Daisy reassures him that he is only young, and one day he will know exactly who he is.

And she is right; one day he looks at his reflection in a puddle and realizes that he is confident, easy-going, and intelligent.

(and handsome, in his humble opinion)

* * *

iii.

If Hollyleaf would have stayed in ThunderClan, he thinks they would have become mates.

He will always regret not being there for her when she most needed someone.

* * *

iv.

When they're alone, he calls Berrynose "Berrystumpytail".

* * *

v.

One night he can not sleep, so he goes for a walk and stumbles across Ivypool. She is curled up in the dirt, sobbing over things that he doesn't quite understand, but he stays with her through the night and then he walks her back to camp.

They never talk about it, but from then on they form a friendship, and Mousewhisker always has an eye on her, alert for the first signs of distress.

He missed the signs with Hollyleaf; he won't miss them again.

* * *

 **Happy Halloween!**

 **I luvvv Mousewhisker! I've tried to write two fics for him and just fell out of love with both, but one day I** **shall** **write a fic about him! I used to ship him with Icecloud, but since she's died I've shifted to Ivypool, for canon's sake. I also like him with Minnowtail.**

 **I haven't read the new arc and don't intend to, so while I know Ivypool has a different mate, I kinda… throw that information out of window. *shrugs***

 **If anyone ever writes a Mousewhisker fic, please let me know!**

 **Mousewhisker was requested by Guest** **.**


	20. Gorsepaw

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Gorsepaw**

* * *

i.

He never got the chance to fulfill his destiny.

Tigerstar stole that from him when he pinned him down, and raked his claws down his throat.

* * *

ii.

Fireheart was his hero; he admired him ever since he was a kit.

He knew, as soon as Fireheart carried him across the thunderpath, that he wanted his own warrior name to be Gorseheart.

* * *

iii.

Gorsekit was shy, but curious.

Gorsepaw was youthful and full of hope.

Gorseheart would have been thoughtful, protective, and responsible.

* * *

iv.

StarClan never meant for either Mudclaw or Onewhisker to become the leader of WindClan; neither of them could have handled the responsibility, or the strain.

That role was crafted for Gorseheart.

* * *

v.

One night, while he is watching WindClan from above, he notices Nightcloud and-

He just _knows_ -

That she was meant to be his.

After that, he can not stand to watch over his Clan anymore. He can not stand to feel as if he failed the Clan he loved but never led, or the she-cat he would have adored but never had the chance.

* * *

(Bonus)

Moons later, Nightcloud dies and joins StarClan.

He does not know how to approach her; how to tell her that he, an apprentice with claw marks scarred across his neck, has been patiently waiting to love her.

He starts with, "Hi, my name is Gorsepaw."

* * *

 **I have never wanted to write/read a fic about Gorsepaw until now. Now the desire is almost overwhelming, so unless you want yet another fic from me, please pray this desire goes away xDx Or, better yet, ONE OF YOU WRITE THIS FIC. PLEASE. I'LL GIVE YOU A FULL OUTLINE AND CHARACTER SKETCH AND EVERYTHING. **

**Speaking of fics - I promise I'm half-way through like, three updates, but college/work/social life has me chained D: So fear not, the updates are coming! They're just coming _slowlyyyy_. **

**Gorsepaw was requested by Snowfall16.**


	21. Beechfur

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Beechfur**

* * *

i.

He is only six moons old when his Denmates dare him to lick the strange twoleg substance.

Later that night, he becomes violently ill.

* * *

ii.

He never wanted to die like this; over a fish-brained dare.

He wonders who will remember him after he dies, when Leafpool of ThunderClan appears in his sights.

 _Great,_ he thinks. _If I'm seeing cats than I must already be dead._

Then, the Leafpool look-alike shoves yarrow leaves down his throat and forces him to throw-up the twoleg poison.

He lives.

* * *

iii.

After his near-death experience, he receives his warrior name and vows to live his life to the fullest.

He will never pass an opportunity to live, to fight, to adventure,

to love...

And that is how Gorsetail of WindClan becomes pregnant.

* * *

iv.

They never speak of it.

It was only supposed to be one, passionate night underneath the stars; they were never supposed to become parents.

She is loyal to WindClan. He is loyal to RiverClan.

He can never claim them, and she can never claim him, so they move on with their lives and forget their pasts.

* * *

v.

And yet...

Sometimes, when he sees Weaselfur bragging about what wonderful warriors his daughters ( _his daughters_!) will make,

he wonders if he made a mistake.

* * *

 **I've been waiting for someone to request a character who had literally *no* screen time (book time?), who never had any memorable lines, no exciting trivia, and it finally happened... _or so I thought_. Beechpaw is actually the RiverClan apprentice that Leafpool saved in Twilight, but even more interesting is: according to Warriors Wikia, he is the mate of Gorsetail of WindClan, and the father of Sedgewhisker, Swallowtail, and Thistlepaw... **

**At first I thought this was just some fan's mistake, but I checked it out, and Kate (one of the Erins) _officially confirmed this_ on her blog. A fan asked where Thistlepaw could have gotten her long, fluffy fur, seeing as that is not a typical WindClan cat gene, and suggested that Gorsetail could have had a fling with a kittypet. Kate actually mentioned it could have been a RiverClan tom, and when someone suggested Beechfur, she said "** **Beechfur it is! And I don't care if Vicky contradicts me. She's just plain wrong this time!"**

 **So... there you have it.**

 **I don't know how I feel about this little fact, because I hate when the Erins just say something with no proof, no evidence; they just confirm things for the sake of it. On the other hand, do we really think that ThunderClan warriors are the only cats who had forbidden relationships? And do we really think that every couple was caught/revealed? Nope. I'm sure that there are some who actually managed to keep it a secret, and I guess Beechfur/Gorsetail is one of them.**

 **With that being said, I want to know: how do you feel when the Erins (especially Vicky) confirm material that really makes no sense? Personally, I think they just make everything much more confusing. *shrugs***

 **Beechfur was requested by Cara Lee (btw, hey dude! How's StormClan?)**


	22. Hailstar

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Hailstar**

* * *

i.

He is born to Volestar and Nightpetal, the leader of RiverClan and his loyal mate.

He is born alongside Timberkit, and their Clanmates whisper that they are destined for glory before they even open their eyes.

* * *

ii.

As an apprentice, Hailpaw is lazy and unmotivated. His Clanmates whisper that he is destined for glory, and why would he bother training when everything comes so _naturally_ to him?

He, Timberpaw, Shellpaw and Rainpaw are four talented-but-troublesome apprentices with too much free time on their paws, and they drive their mentors insane.

* * *

iii.

As a warrior, Hailstep is arrogant and proud. He will be Clan leader one day, and every Clan will have to acknowledge his greatness.

However, he takes a detour from _greatness_ when, in the heat of an ambush, he attacks a Clanmate.

Echopaw is wounded and will carry the scar for the rest of her life.

* * *

iv.

 _Arrogant._

 _Disrespectful._

 _Lazy._

This is how his parents describe him when they scold him for attacking Echopaw, and then comes the punishment: for one moon, he must tend to her wounds and learn some humility.

Hailstep scoffs and groans and complains, and it never crosses his mind that this could be the greatest thing to ever happen to him.

* * *

v.

One day he becomes Hailstar, and suddenly he wonders if all of those whispers were true; how could he ever follow in his father's pawsteps?

Then he looks to Echomist, his mate, and suddenly anything seems possible.

* * *

(Bonus)

Three kits are born to Hailstar and Echomist, the leader of RiverClan and his loyal mate.

They are tiny and innocent and perfect, and their Clanmates whisper that they are destined for glory before they even open their eyes.

* * *

 **So, just in case you've forgotten, Hailstar was the leader of RiverClan during Crookedstar's Promise/Bluestar's Prophecy/Yellowfang's Secret. He was an all around cool dude, and if you recall, he was the one who led the ambush on WindClan to steal Willowkit and Graykit (Willowbreze/Graypool) back.**

 **Anyway, no one requested Hailstar, so why did a write a truth about him? Because I wanted to take this moment and announce that I've also written a one-shot about him! :D I've been saying that I want to write a 10K+ one-shot for some time now, and I finally buckled down and did it! However, it's not quite complete yet, but by the time it is, it'll likely reach 15K words. So I have a question for you all: would you like me to post the first part of it today, as a two-shot, or complete it first and then post the entire thing as a one-shot?**

 **Hailstar was requested by Me! :D**


	23. Fallowtail

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Fallowtail**

* * *

i.

Beauty is an advantage in RiverClan; they may be strong and loyal, but vanity runs in their blood like water runs through the rivers.

Fallowpaw is _nice_. She has soft brown fur and blue eyes.

However. Echopaw, Brightpaw, Shimmerpelt and Rainflower are _stunning_ , and she realizes as a kit that she pales in comparison.

* * *

ii.

Cederpelt and Marshcloud are protective of their only sister. Outwardly she protests their behavior; inwardly it makes her feel loved.

* * *

iii.

She meets Reedfeather at a Gathering, not very long after she is made a warrior and sleeps just a tail-length away from Brightsky.

He tells her she is beautiful.

She is putty in his paws.

* * *

iv.

They quit seeing each other soon after he is made the deputy of WindClan. Their relationship is against the Warrior Code; she sees the way his Clanmates moon over him.

She finds out she is pregnant, and does not plan to reveal the father. These kits will be hers, she will raise them to be what she could not be ( _loyal_ ), and being their mother will bring her more happiness than beauty ever could.

When Reedfeather strolls into camp and structs out with their ( _her_ ) daughters, he leaves with her broken heart as well.

* * *

v.

She has never been close to any of the she-cats in RiverClan. That is, until she hits her breaking point and feels like she has nothing to live for.

Ottersplash has a barbed-tongue and too many battle-scars to be considered beautiful, and she has more confidence than any other she-cat in the Clan. When Fallowtail does not eat, does not sleep, does not speak, Ottersplash pushes her to live.

Through her heartbreak, Fallowtail gains the most loyal friend she could wish for.

* * *

(Bonus. i.)

One night, Hailstar emerges into camp with Willowkit swinging in his jaws; Cederpelt carries Graykit.

From then, every night until her death, she thanks StarClan for bringing her kits back to her.

* * *

(Bonus. ii.)

On the eve of their warrior ceremony, she pulls Hailstar aside and requests that Willowpaw and Graypaw be named Willowbreeze and Graypool, so that they carry the power of river and wind wherever they may go.

* * *

 **Since I did Hailstar last chapter and I'm writing a Hailstar/Echomist two-shot, I wanted to do another 'Crookedstar-era' cat - they deserve some love! Fallowtail is one of the better known cats from that time due to her forbidden relationship with Reedfeather, and this was pretty easy to write. I know it mostly revolved around the drama with her kits, but it was made pretty clear in the books that those kits were her whole world.**

 **Speaking of her kits, I still plan on writing that Graypool one-shot sometime in the future! I've been thinking about it a look lately and I'm considering making it into a novella of sorts - maybe three to eight chapters? She has a unique story to tell and I want to add a Graypool/Oakheart romance, and combining it all into one long one-shot would be a lot to intake, I think. Thoughts?**

 **Fallowtail was requested by LaurenRiverSister.**


	24. Petalnose

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Petalnose**

* * *

i.

She meets Rainfur when he is a young, cocky rogue who thinks he knows exactly how the world works.

She finds him absolutely aggravating until he defends her from another rouge and pays for it with a nasty shoulder wound. After that, her heart belongs to him. **  
**

* * *

ii.

She has always dreamed of a life outside her twoleg den, but never believes it is possible. Her mother lived with the abusive twoleg as well, and she said there was no hope.

It isn't until SkyClan save her that she _finally_ tastes freedom.

* * *

iii.

After being saved by Rainfur and SkyClan, Petal is determined to be able to defend herself. She is more enthusiastic to be a SkyClan warrior than she has anything else in a long time. **  
**

* * *

iv.

When Rainfur dies in the battle with the rats, Petalnose does not regret their decision to join the Clan.

She mourns her mate, but refuses to let regret soil his memory.

She tells stories of his bravery to their kits and make sure they know that their father was a true hero. **  
**

* * *

v.

Petalnose trains hard to be a SkyClan warrior, and she thrives.

She is finally rewarded for her determination when she is allowed to mentor her own daughter, Mintpaw, as an apprentice. **  
**

* * *

 **Petalnose's story is essentially intertwined with Rainfur's, because I thought they were adorable together in canon. I also admired how strong she was when he was killed, and refused to give up on the life of a warrior, despite seeing how dangerous it was. I like to think that her time with the abusive twoleg made her fearless.**

 ***Note: I've been looking for ways to become more interactive with my readers, because you guys are literally my whole motivation for writing fanfiction. I appreciate all of you, but it can be a bit difficult to interact with so many of you here. Furthermore, I get asked a lot of questions (which I LOVE!) but I'm easily forgetful, and of course I can't reply to anon reviewers. So, after some research, I think I have a solution!**

 **There is a website/app called "ASKfm", where you can make an account and ask/answer questions! You have the option to ask questions anonymously or display your chosen username, and 'like' others questions/responses! I've tried it out with a few of my own favorite FFN authors, and it's been a lot of fun!**

 **I'm not sure if you have to create an account to be active, but if so, it's very quick and easy, and I've tested it out for myself - completely safe and virus free! I do recommend downloading the app simply because I believe it's a more enjoyable experience. The app is free to download in the app store (both android and iPhone) and it's free to create an account.**

 **I really hope you guys will make an account and send me _all_ of your questions, whether it be about Dawn Frost, future/abandoned works, or myself! If you do decide to create an account, my username is KatieMK101 (KatieK101 and KatieK102 were already taken...). Add me, and I look forward to answering some questions and getting to know you all better!**

 **I can't recall if anyone ever requested Petalnose (someone probably did), but I forgot that I had this just sitting in my notes, so I polished it and uploaded it.**


	25. Ottersplash

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Ottersplash**

* * *

i.

RiverClan warriors silently value beauty and grace over skill and power.

Otterpaw is the exception. _A pretty face won't save me in battle,_ she tells her mentor when she is scolded for her unkempt pelt.

Her mentor does not know how to respond to that.

* * *

ii.

She takes to the water quicker than her Denmates. She is aptly named.

* * *

iii.

She does not find herself attractive.

It does not bother her.

Unfortunately, it bothers Timberpaw because he thinks that she is the most gorgeous she-cat in RiverClan.

Double-unfortunate, Otterpaw considers him to be her rival and hates his guts.

Yikes.

* * *

iv.

Her ear is torn in a battle over Sunningrocks.

She is proud of her injury, and hopes it will make her look even _fiercer_.

Her mother shakes her head and wonders where she went wrong.

* * *

v.

She considers Timberfur to be a pain-in-the-tail with a face that is much too handsome.

She reconsiders her opinions of him when he twines their tails together for the first time.

He tells her she is gorgeous.

She flicks her torn ear and thinks it is the sweetest lie anyone has ever told her.

* * *

(Bonus)

She serves as a warrior throughout her entire pregnancy.

 _"Timberfur takes that risk. Why shouldn't I?"_

* * *

 **Ottersplash is a pretty active background character in the super editions (especially** _ **Crookedstar's Promise**_ **) yet she isn't even a character option in the filters. *sigh* Background Characters Matter Too!**

 **Ottersplash is a favorite of mine, as far as RiverClan goes. I remember liking her a lot because, in a Clan full of Rainflowers (vanity), and a Clan full of Fallowtails (insecurities), Ottersplash quietly shattered the stereotype and was a confident, independent she-cat despite not being described as pretty, and despite having scars. I also quite liked her mate, Timberfur, and I think they probably had an entertaining relationship; I don't imagine Ottersplash would settle down easily.**

 **The quote at the end of the Bonus is canon, and so is her torn ear. Ottersplash was bad to the bone. Someone, write a fic about her!**

 **Ottersplash was requested by coniferous - Redfeather.**


	26. Feathertail

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Feathertail**

* * *

i.

As a kit, she overhears one of the warrior's remark that she looks just like her mother.

After that, Stormkit teases her for always staring at her reflection in the puddles.

* * *

ii.

She can not help the seed of resentment that grows in her heart when Graystripe leaves RiverClan.

In her head, she understands that he must leave. In her heart, she weeps.

* * *

iii.

As an apprentice she harbors a silly crush on Stonefur.

That is how, at least in her head, she knows that Crowpaw does not _truly_ love her.

However. She has never been good at differentiating between head and heart.

* * *

iv.

If she had survived the journey to the Sundrown Place, she never would have agreed to a forbidden relationship with Crowpaw.

 _He does not truly love her,_ her mind would have whispered. _You know better than anyone else the pain a forbidden relationship causes._

She would have let her head rule her heart.

* * *

v.

Ever since she was a kit, she planned to name one of her kits Streamkit, in honor of her mother.

Once she is a warrior, she decides to name one Lightningkit, in honor of her father.

* * *

(Bonus)

In the afterlife, she hunts both with StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting.

* * *

 **I'm more of a Silverstream fan than a Feathertail fan, but honestly, how can you not adore both of them? Graystripe and Stormfur too, for that matter. That whole family is the bomb.**

 **Sorry if I broke any Feathertail/Crowpaw shippers' hearts, but one of the few things that Vicky and the Erins' all agree on is that Crowpaw had a very "typical high school crush" on Feathertail, and that Feathertail never would have agreed to a forbidden relationship. Kate mentioned years ago that she thinks Crowfeather would choose Feathertail over Leafpool because "first love always wins", but I think she's changed her mind since then. Personally I can't see Crowfeather choosing anyone over Leafpool at this point.**

 **I would love to see a Feathertail!AU where she lives, or stays in ThunderClan, or becomes the next RiverClan deputy, or literally anything. Please. I'm begging you.**

 **On a closing note, I have a new poll on my profile! It's for the next fic I'm planning to write, so if you guys want a say on that, go vote :)**

 **Feathertail was requested by multiple users.**


	27. Ashfur

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Ashfur**

* * *

i.

Brindleface names him in honor of Fireheart, who brought her hope after two of her kits died.

* * *

ii.

He is the first cat to notice when Fernpaw develops feelings for Dustpelt.

He teases his sister about her crush more than anyone else.

* * *

iii.

He is given his first apprentice when he is still young; Birchpaw.

After Hollykit and Larchkit die so young, he makes it his personal mission to train Birchpaw into a warrior that Dustpelt and Ferncloud can be proud of.

* * *

iv.

He inherits his dark blue eyes from his grandmother, Snowfur.

* * *

v.

One time, he _almost_ beat Sandstorm in a race.

* * *

(Bonus)

He looses his mind after Squirrelflight chooses Brambleclaw over him; you would to.

Once he reaches StarClan he realizes how wrong he had been, and how much pain he caused those he cared about. He spends the rest of his afterlife repenting for his sins, and gradually apologizes to those he hurt as they join him in StarClan.

Hollyleaf.

Bramblestar.

Lionblaze.

Leafpool.

Squirrelflight.

Jayfeather.

And slowly, all that he had once lost returns to him.

* * *

 **I know I said I wouldn't do main characters, and I stand by that - I'm still not considering cats like Lionblaze, Firestar, Squirrelflight or Crowfeather. However, Ashfur has been requested more than any other character, and the only reason I agreed to do him is because he actually had a rather complete arc before the drama with Squirrelflight and Bramblestar; he was a warrior in the Old Forest, played a part in Dustpelt and Ferncloud's relationship, had an apprentice, etc.**

 **With that being said, please don't request Ivypool or Hollyleaf next! If their story has been thoroughly explored, then there's no point in me dedicating a chapter to them. I know it's a bit disappointing, but I would like to thank everyone who has been with me thus far - I didn't expect 5T to become as popular as it has, and I love writing these short things! I'm glad that you all enjoy them as well :)**

 **On a closing note, I have a new poll on my profile! It's for the next fic I'm planning to write, so if you guys want a say on that, go vote :)**

 **Ashfur was requested by multiple users - most recently, Mossbush and Jeffrey Dahmer.**


	28. Heathertail

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Heathertail**

* * *

i.

Maybe WindClan spoils her when she is a kit.

She is the daughter of Onestar, after all.

* * *

ii.

Breezepaw has never been easy to get along with. To be his friend, one must be as stubborn and blunt as he is.

Heatherpaw is perfectly suited for the role.

* * *

iii.

Looking back, she was never in love with Lionblaze.

He was confident and brave and exciting, but infatuation is a trick of the mind; not the heart.

* * *

iv.

She is the fastest warrior in WindClan.

* * *

v.

When Breezepelt betrays the Clans and fights alongside the Dark Forest, Heathertail thinks she hates him more than she ever hated Lionblaze.

When Breezepelt runs away and Heathertail lies awake every night worrying over his safety, she realizes that she loves him.

And her heart is torn in two.

* * *

(Bonus)

Eventually Breezepelt returns to WindClan, but even though she loves him, she can not forgive him so easily.

Their friendship is damaged, but moons later it is healed, and she proudly expecting his kits.

* * *

 **Until I wrote for Heathertail in Dawn Frost, I always had mixed feelings about her. But she's an interesting female character and if anyone can handle Crowfeather and his son, it's her.**

 **Last chapter someone (Snowfall16, maybe?) requested Oakheart. Oakheart has actually already been done; chapter four :) Coincidentally his truth comes right after Bluestar's.**

 **Heathertail was requested by** **Lady Eleanor of Slytherin** **and Lightgiver.**


	29. Thornclaw

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Thornclaw**

* * *

i.

He and his littermates are kitnapped by ShadowClan when they are only a few moons old.

Brackenkit, Cinderkit, and Brightkit recover from the experience rather well. Thornkit can not sleep through the night without having a nightmare.

At Frostfur's suggestion, Thornkit's Apprentice Ceremony is pushed back. He is devastated.

It hurts less, however, when Brightkit loyally pushes her ceremony back as well.

* * *

ii.

After the trauma heals, it leaves behind a fierce desire to prove himself as a warrior.

However, Thornpaw never turns his back on a ShadowClan cat.

* * *

iii.

Because of her loyal act as kits, he is the closest to Brightpaw.

When she is ravaged by the dog pack, he visits her every day in the Medicine Cat Den and keeps her company.

* * *

iv.

As a warrior, he is one of the strongest, most determined in ThunderClan. He patrols more than anyone else.

Because of this, Rainwhisker gives him the nickname "Thornclaw the Patrol Cat".

It sticks around for the rest of his life.

* * *

v.

"I don't know why you would ever want to take on a mate," he tells Brackenfur one day. "Seems pretty pointless to me."

"That's just because you haven't met a she-cat as stubborn as you," Brackenfur replies. "Just wait, the moment a she-cat gives you a good clawing, you'll fall head over paws!"

He scoffs. "Yeah right."

* * *

(Bonus)

One day he tells Blossomfall that she has an undesirable personality. (It's the truth!)

Before he can even blink, she snarls and claws his ear. (It leaves a scar.)

She storms off without an apology, and he stares after her with wide eyes and a racing heart. ( _Fox-dung…_ )

* * *

 **How? Have I not done Thornclaw yet?**

 **You guys know most of my favorite characters are background characters, and Thornclaw ranks at the top of the list! I would read the heck out of a Thornclaw fic, so if you know of any, leave me a suggestion in your review!**

 **Thornclaw was requested by** **Virginia Blues.**


	30. Rainwhisker

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Rainwhisker**

* * *

i.

Ironically enough, he is terrified of storms.

He can not believe Willowpelt would name him after the rain.

* * *

ii.

It hits him, one day, that perhaps Willowpelt named him perfectly.

He is clam, cool, collected. He is the rain that waters new-leaf flowers.

He also thinks that Willowpelt named Sootpaw perfectly; if he is the rain, then Sootpaw dances with fire in his veins.

* * *

iii.

One day he looks at his sister and asks, "So… what is a ' _sorrel'_?"

The question traumatizes her.

* * *

iv.

On the Great Journey, he grows close to Swallowtail of RiverClan.

She is lovely. She is intelligent. She is funny. She is _perfect._

She is from RiverClan, and when they must return to their Clans, he thinks that Swallowtail takes a chunk of his heart with her.

* * *

V.

He is the one who must tell Sorreltail that a badger killed Sootfur.

He has never hated being the Responsible One more in his life.

* * *

(Bonus)

He still doesn't like storms.

A soft drizzle is okay, but thunder and lightning make his heart race.

And yet, when one of Sorreltail's kits go missing in a leaf-bare storm, he is the one who leads the patrol.

He finds Poppykit cowering from the storm underneath an oak tree. He coaxes her out, then passes her to Brackenfur.

Then a _crack_ splits the air, and in the next heartbeat, Rainwhisker is crushed by a tree branch. Poppykit's shrill screech is the last thing he hears.

* * *

 **Rainwhisker is like Thornclaw; how have I not done him already?**

 **This was another easy one to write, which is always great. I just finished my first year of college so now I have the summer to pump out chapters (and plan a wedding!).**

 **Also, this is the 30th chapter! Hooray! When I first published this booklet I hoped it would be well-recieved, but I never imagined this. These truths are so much fun to write and I love being able to explore characters who typically don't get the spotlight, so as long as you keep reading/reviewing, I'll keep writing :)**

 **I'm considering adding 'couples' to 5T? Like, you would request a canon couple and I would write five truths about their relationship. Thoughts?**

 **I have a new poll on my profile, so be sure it vote on it!**

 **Rainwhisker was requested by Wolfwhisker of Something, Viridian1435, and Celtic Silver all from the last chapter** **.**


	31. Bumblestripe

**Disclaimer: I, KatieK101, do not own Warriors.**

* * *

 **Five Truths About Bumblestripe**

* * *

i.

When he is a kit, he asks Millie why she named him _Bumblekit_.

"Because it sounds like your sisters' names."

He never tells anyone, but from that moment onward, he loathes his name.

* * *

ii.

Despite his budding insecurities, he is an energetic and compassionate apprentice. His mentor, Mousewhisker, encourages him to make friends and chase after his ambition.

They remain good friends throughout their lifetime.

* * *

iii.

What is his ambition? To have a perfect family.

No one gossips about it out of respect, but ThunderClan knows that Graystripe and Millie's relationship has weakened since Briarlight's incident. Now, their nests are on opposite sides of the den.

It hurts Bumblestripe to watch his parents become so distant, and he swears that his own kits will never feel that pain.

* * *

iv.

Although he never confronted her, he always knew that Dovewing and Tigerheart were in love.

How could he miss the longing glances they shared at Gatherings?

* * *

V.

When Dovewing runs away to be with Tigerheart, he feels bitter; betrayed; hurt.

But he can not hate her, or her mate.

He watched his parents' relationship crumble, and he would rather lose Dovewing now than lose her when they are old.

* * *

(Bonus i.)

Moons later, when peace has finally settled around the lake, he has his perfect family.

Rosepetal is his wonderful friend, and then she is his wonderful mate. One day, she is the wonderful mother of his kits.

(And while he is no longer bitter towards Dovewing, privately he thinks that one Rosepetal is worth one-hundred Dovewings.)

* * *

 **This Truth wasn't easy, but wasn't very hard, either. I wasn't a huge fan of any of the OotS characters, but Bumblestripe was a sweetheart. It's hinted that Rosepetal has feelings for him (in Bramblestar's Storm, maybe?), and I really hope they become mates in canon! They deserve some happiness.**

 **The first truth is a nod to my favorite childhood cartoon, The Powerpuff Girls! For those who were deprived of a childhood, when the Professor names the three girls he gives a specific reason for naming Blossom and Bubbles, but when it comes to Buttercup he reasons "because it also begins with a B". I always figured that was Graystripe and Millie's logic when they created Blossomfall, Briarlight and Bumblestripe.**

 **Finally, I have a new poll on my profile! If you haven't already, please go and vote on it! :)**

 **Bumblestripe was requested by** **NorthWindBlowing.**


End file.
